Stupid Jutsu
by AnimeAndGamerGirl
Summary: What would happen if someone used a jutsu on Madara and Izuna Uchiha turning them into girls. Watch as the chaos ensues, and some feelings become clear. Sorry I suck at summaries. Fem!Madara x Hashirama and fem!Izuna x Tobirama. If you can't handle kissing scenes that are described don't read. This is my first story
1. Chapter 1 Thrown Together

"Aniki," Izuna whispered "what happened?"

"I'm not sure Izuna" I said looking over him noticing he looked more femine then normal (no I'm not saying my brother is femine).

"I-I think that jutsu changed our gender," Izuna said looking down at himself.

"Take your shirt off" I ordered, and he easily slid it off. "Yeah your a girl alright, you have boobs."

"S-should we hide it or not"

"Hide it, don't tell anyone especially any Senju" I said spitting the word Senju out.

"O-ok aniki," she said. I know full well that she wants to tell the white haired Senju. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door.

"Madara I'm here to make the treaty" the visitor spoke calmly. I hated that voice so much.

"I'm coming," I shouted. "Izuna get your shirt on and don't leave without telling me" I spoke to her.

"O-ok aniki" she whispered back. I quickly walked to the front door. Throwing it open I let the Senju in. He easily walked in his hair stopping it's flowing and landing back against his back. _When did I start noticing crap like that? _I thought. _Must be the new horomones._

"This way Senju" I spat out trying to sound normal and like a man. I then began to walk towards our meeting room. Hearing Hashirama's footsteps behind me for some reason made a shiver go down my spine.

"Hmm are you alright Madara?"

"Yes just felt a draft" I lied. Once I got into the meeting room, I took my usual seat and we began to discuss the treaty. Soon I found my self daydreaming. I heard some strange sound that came from Hashirama inside my daydream, so i quickly snapped out of it.

"Do you agree with those terms Madara" he asked.

"Yes." I felt his eyes scan me

"You seem different" he said causing me to stiffen slightly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You seem to zone out more, are you ok?" He asked placing a hand on my forehead. I found my face heating up "You seem to be warm"

"Get your hand off me Senju" I growled, swatting his hand away.

"You'd usually be at my throat by now, Madara, so I know something's wrong"

"Shut up, Senju."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Letting out a sigh knowing full well it's pointless to argue or resist.

"I'm a fucking girl, happy?" I shouted. He blinked in suprise and I almost growled at him. Before I could say anything, I was pinned against the wall and Hashirama's lips were over mine. I tried to fight the urge to kiss back, but failed. Hashirama's tongue slid across my bottom lip, so I let him in by parting my lips. I felt his tongue slide in and move around my mouth. As my tongue met his, I tilted my head to deepen the kiss. Our tongues began to fight for dominance, as I got my hands free and wrapped my arms around his neck. Soon the kiss got heated faster and turned into us making out. He pulled away slightly as our tongues fought outside our mouths. Then there was a knock at the door, causing Hashirama to seperate completly from me. My breathing was ragged as saliva slid down from the corner of my mouth.

"A-Aniki are you ok? The meeting has gone on for a while"

"Everything's fine Izuna" I spoke as if nothing happened. _Damnit Izuna you ruined the moment._

"O-ok I'm gonning to go for a walk"

"Ok Izuna"


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets Are Meant To Be Shared

**This is my second chapter that is dedicated to Silent767 who left me a review I very much appreciate it. If you think something should be changed or notice any grammer errors please tell me. This chapter will be in Izuna's POV. It will change every chapter, every odd chapter will be Madara's POV, and even numbers will be Izuna's.**

**Madara:AnimeAndGamerGirl does not own me or Izuna or anything except the story, although I still don't know why she's pairing me up with a Senju of all people.**

I left aniki with Hashirama-sama, and walked outside. _Maybe now, since I'm a girl I can be with Tobirama_ I thought, and a massive blush spread across my face. _No that won't happen he'll never like me. Great I just depressed myself. _I stopped my walking and sat down on the park swing.

Suddenly, a pair of hands rested on my back and started pushing me. I quickly turned my head, and saw that it was Tobirama that was pushing me. Relaxing, I started kicking my feet as he pushed me.

He stopped after a while, and I stopped my kicking. The chains rattled as Tobirama grabbed them. His hands were a hair's length away from mine. I tilted my head up, and saw him looking down at me. He then let go of the swing, and sat at the one next to me. "How has your day been Izuna?" He asked,

"Kinda weird."

"What do you mean by kinda?"

"Me and aniki had a jutsu used on us that we can't break" I explained

"What did the jutsu do?

"Ano... aniki told me not to tell especially to quote his words any senju"

"Hmm maybe I could find out then instead of you telling me."

"That might work Tobirama."

"Hmm.." he said thinking of how to figure out that I'm a girl. I felt him grab me by the waist and pick me up. I yelped slightly as he said "you see lighter and actually have a waist." He set me on my feet and began walking around me. I fidgeted slightly feeling like his prey.

"Ano... w-what are you doing Tobirama?"

"Trying to find out your secret, what else?"

"O-ok" a lot of thoughts started going through my head. "I-I'll tell you if you don't tell aniki I did." He stopped infront of me.

"Ok I won'.t"

"The jutsu changed our genders meaning both me and Madara are girls." He walked over to me and easily picked me up once again.

"Your not lying I can feel your chest" he said as once again a blush spread across my face. He then set me back down on the ground. "Let me walk you home alright" he said.

"S-sure." He then grabbed my and hand and began walking towards the compound. Once there, he easily navigated through the grounds, and we arrived at the house. I opened the door and slid my sandals off. "Y-you can come in if you want to Tobirama."

"Ok" he said as he slid off his sandals.

"Aniki and Hashirama-sama must be finished by now" I said mostly to myself as I walked towards the meeting room. So far the room wasn't in shambles meant that aniki hadn't started a fight. Stopping at the door I could feel Tobirama standing behind me. He was breating through his mouth so I could feel it on the back of my neck. I tried to ignore how warm his breath is and quietly opened the door. What I saw shocked me, aniki was ontop of a shirtless Hashirama, and they were currently making out. Tobirama grabbed the door shutting it as silently as I opened it.

"Why don't we leave them alone" he whispered.

"Ok I just didn't expect it"

"me neither." Tobirama then grabbed my hand again and started walking away.

"Ano... where are we going Tobirama."

"Somewhere" he replied. We came to my bedroom door and I opened it. We then sat down on my bed "how do does it feel to be a woman Izuna?"

"Wierd" I replied.

"Can I try something?" He asked.

"S-sure"

"Close your eyes" he ordered. I obeyed and felt his slightly calloused hands cup my cheeks, and a blush spread across them. I heard him shift and felt his warm breath on my face. My blush darkened and I heard him chuckle.

"T-Tobirama what are-" I started but was cut off by a mouth covering mine. My eyes flew open, and I see Tobirama kissing me with his eyes already closed. Slowly my eyes slide shut, as I start responding to the kiss. He moved one hand to the back of my head, and one to the small of my back. I soon found myself on his lap my legs on either side of him. He licked my bottom lip, and to mess with him I kept my mouth sealed shut. Suddenly, I found myself on my back on the bed with Tobirama ontop of me. He had my hands pinned above my head. While struggling to get my hands free, he forced my mouth open with his tongue and easily slid it in. As his tongue began to brush against mine, a small muffled moan slipped out of my mouth. I felt him smirk as my tongue hesitantly began to play with his. All too soon, he pulled away, and my breathing was uneven as saliva slid down the corner of my mouh.

Tobirama let go of my hands and got off of me. I sat up and grabbed his sleeve as he was starting to get up "stay please."

"Ok I will Izuna-chan" he said sitting down on the bed.

"Thank you Tobirama"

"Your welcome" he whispered as I fell asleep against him.


End file.
